officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubby: Reboot
Bubby: Reboot is a television series and follow up to Super Bubby A.G. Characters Main * Bubby Kristy (main seasons 1-4) * Doccy Zeus (main seasons 1-4) * Clyde Zeus (main seasons 1-4) * JJ Zeus (main seasons 1-4) * Lex Alfie (main seasons 1-2, guest season 3-4) * Natasha Ashem (main seasons 1-2, supporting season 3-4) * Lucy Schthubsworth (main seasons 1-2, guest season 3-4) * Cora Tom (main seasons 1-2, guest season 3-4) * Joey Hepta (supporting season 1, main seasons 2-4) * Rita Hepta (supporting season 1, main season 2, guest season 3) * Lafonda Eppah (supporting seasons 1-2, main seasons 3-4) * Chance Summer (supporting seasons 3-4) Supporting * Boston Louis (supporting season 1-2) * Pumpkin Alfie (supporting seasons 1-2, guest season 3) * Bess Tom (supporting seasons 1-2 & 4) * Tiger Miyjas (supporting seasons 1-2) * Caleb Jetters (supporting seasons 1-2) * Olivia Hepta (supporting seasons 1-2, 4) * Yllop (supporting seasons 1-2) * Milly Bear (Reboot Animal Dimension) (supporting season 1, guest seasons 2-3) * Martha Rose (guest season 1-2, supporting season 4) * Harley Budgie (supporting season 2) * Holly Hepta (supporting season 2) * Smokey Alfie (guest season 3, supporting seasons 4) * Kraaneia (supporting season 4) * Jove Zeus (supporting season 4) Recurring * Betty Macré (recurring season 1, guest season 4) * Egyptian sphinx (recurring season 1) * Greg Dog (Reboot Animal Dimension) (recurring season 1) * Tom Morey (recurring seasons 1-2) * Grace Hepta (recurring season 2) Guest * Mick Dyson (guest seasons 1-3) * Lenny Garrison (guest seasons 1-3) * Liam Quarry (guest seasons 1-2) * Jeanette Widow (guest seasons 1-2) See also: List of Bubby: Reboot characters Plot Season 1 (November 2, 2016) Bubby Kristy, Doccy Zeus, and their family and friends, make home in the Intangible Realm, but discover the opportunity to move back and forth to a 'Reboot Animal Dimension'; their own home world but without any interference from the supernatural and away from other realms. As the cats settle in the new world, getting new jobs and friends, someone who has been following them a long time reveals herself...as an enemy. Season 2 (September 20, 2017) Olivia's return proves a tough situation for the group formerly known as Bubby Kristy's Army: Joey finally realises something's happening that he doesn't know about and struggles to find out what it is, while Lafonda tries to help Cora and Bess find out about their past and grow closer. Yllop proves a bigger danger than previously, as worlds begin colliding again, and Bubby fears that the very presence of her army threatens existence. Season 3 (September 18, 2019) Following the defeat of Olivia, Bubby Kristy's Army have moved on with their lives and split up. When a new villain approaches, threatening to expose magic, Bubby realises that maybe it's time for a new hero to emerge and a new group to band together and continue Bubby's lifelong goal to protect their home from evil. Season 4 (April 8, 2020) The Zeus family and friends have had some time to calm down since the Chance battle, but this time there’s more than threat that the heroes have to face; An old friend returns with new colleagues, however Chance’s friends want to know where she is, and are willing to do whatever it takes to reunite with her. Perhaps most worrying; Doccy is forced to remember an old family event he’d rather not, which will bring together unexpected allies to work together to stop an omniversal threat that has a personal connection to the Zeus family. Other media A film, under the working title Bubby: Reboot Movie, was set to take place between Season 1 and Season 2. The film was cancelled in pre-production, but could resume development after the series finale as a sequel to Bubby: Reboot. In February 2018 it was announced the film would not resume development as the continuation of Bubby: Reboot would follow a different direction. A prequel series, also a direct adaptation of the original books, Super Bubby: The Series, was released simultaneously with Bubby: Reboot‘s first and second seasons. Bubby: Reboot was postponed so that its prequel series could be completely released first. On January 4, 2019, it was announced that a follow-up crossover special featuring characters from Cryptid Realms would serve as a continuation/finale following the conclusion of both shows involved. Although there is no confirmed release date, the schedule for Cryptid Realms implies that it will conclude in around 2021. On February 20, 2019, the special was confirmed as a film titled Final Convergence. Category:TV shows